dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mostlyautumn
Temporary Part Members Layout Autumn are you still going ahead with your plan to fix the temporary party member articles to conform to the new layout you designed? Just haven't heard about it for a while. - 04:06, April 14, 2014 (UTC) :Give me time until the end of this week. If I can't do it by then, I won't be able to do it any time soon. 18:57, April 14, 2014 (UTC) New Layouts The New Layout looks great Autumn, so much better than the old one. Keep up the good work.- 11:33, April 20, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks! 11:33, April 20, 2014 (UTC) ::Hey quick question, which version of the equipment layout is going to be the final version? The one with the table like Daveth or the one without like Mhairi because at the moment we've got some with both. Admittedly I personally think the one with the table looks nicer. Or is this still a work in progress? - 12:49, April 20, 2014 (UTC) :::Initially I was going to use table only if the equipment list is long, but seeing as both you and Viktoria prefer the table, I guess we should use it for short lists too. 12:54, April 20, 2014 (UTC) ::::Hey Autumn, quick question. Is the new layout going to be applied to DA2 companions in due course as well? Just curious.- 02:14, April 26, 2014 (UTC) :::::Actually looking at it now I see that most of the DA2 character articles are lacking an intial stats section. Some list the talent trees but not the abilities on those talent trees that are already unlocked when they join the party. I can grab the information for that from DA2, would you be able to apply the table for DA2 talents on the companion articles?- 03:26, April 26, 2014 (UTC) :::::DA2 companions should have the new layout. At the moment I'm still processing DAO companions, there are 8 articles left. 09:20, April 26, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Glad to hear it. I was just wondering because I know some information is still missing on a couple of the companion articles, I'd be happy to fill out the blanks if you don't mind writing it up.- 12:04, April 26, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Hey Autumn, quick query, I noticed most of the DA2 companions the "initial statistics" section is split into "gear" and "talent trees" what do you think about merging them together into one "initial statistics" section like we do on pre-da2 companion articles?- 06:36, April 27, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Hey! I think only the initial gear should go into the "Initial statistics". I keep the rest as the "X specific gear" section. 11:33, April 27, 2014 (UTC) ::::::I've updated Aveline Vallen as an example. What do you think? 11:47, April 27, 2014 (UTC) ::::::I like it! Looks very nice! Just make sure you delete the initial weapons and whatnot off the companion specific gear section once you've moved them over to the initial statistics section. Apart from that, look great, much easier on the eyes. :::::I'm not sure about removing initial equipment from the "X specific gear" section. 12:14, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Also i've updated the DA2 companions to include all initially activated talents as well as most of the DA:O DLC characters. I just need to still get the information for Sigrun. I did have a quick query for you though, are the abilities listed for Oghren that are initially activated, are they when he joins you in DA:O only? Because I've just recruited him in DA:A and he's got ever so slightly different abilities. - 11:56, April 27, 2014 (UTC) :I don't know. It may also be a console vs PC difference. 12:14, April 27, 2014 (UTC) ::Well they're almost identical anyway. I don't know, do you think we should consult this with other people? Not that i've any idea who we could bring this to. P.S I've added the missing information for Sigrun. I think that's all the information for all companions, ready to be organized into the new layout, though I'll give it the once over to make sure. - 12:23, April 27, 2014 (UTC) ::Also disregard that bit about the initial gear. I totally overlooked that all the initial gear is companion restricted.- 12:40, April 27, 2014 (UTC) :::Wow, your wall has just turned into me spamming your page lately. I was just wondering with the specialization for the DA2 companions, are you going with the style you used on Merrill or Aveline? - 16:54, April 27, 2014 (UTC) ::I like Merrill version more. 16:59, April 27, 2014 (UTC) :::After some thought I've decided that Aveline's style is better. 05:57, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Varric & Sebastian's Layout Varric and Sebastian's talent trees both at present display the direct link title "Archery (also "Bianca")" which looks a bit silly. I don't know how to do it with the coding, but would you be able to alter it so Varric's section just lists "Bianca" and Sebastian's just "Archery" please autumn? - 14:39, April 27, 2014 (UTC) :Done. 16:23, April 28, 2014 (UTC) ::Thank you very much Autumn. - 14:13, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Initial Statistics Hello Autumn, I thought I'd reply here for the sake of concision. I've gone through all the companion articles, these are the only ones I could find that don't have the new layouts. *Runic Golem *Blight wolf (thrall) *Genlock (thrall) *Genlock archer (thrall) *Hurlock archer (thrall) *Hurlock emissary (thrall) *Ogre (thrall) *Shriek (thrall) - 10:18, May 15, 2014 (UTC) In need of your assistance Hey Alex! How are you doing? I am again in need of your help in two separate matters which I think they are not very difficult (for you) to solve. # My request in this discussion. # A higher quality image from your digital version of WoT. Cheers! 06:28, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Hey! # Done. # What's wrong with this one: File:Tevinter Imperium heraldry (small).png? 13:57, June 12, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah it works, just hoped we could find a bigger one considering that it's used a lot in Inquisition. Anyway, thanks for your help! 19:52, June 12, 2014 (UTC) ::You can't get a bigger one from the digital version, it's not hi-res enough. 20:02, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Armor of the Overseer Hiya, I notice you reverted my edit to the Robes of the Overseer page. The reason I included the information about "accessible in Act 3" in the notes section is because if you look at this page: http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Armor_of_the_Overseer you will see that in the notes for Robes of the Overseer, it doesn't indicate that this item is accessible only in Act 3. This is confusing, since it's the Act 2 armor set, and that's why I made the edit: based on that wiki page, I spent about half an hour today searching the graveyard in Act 2 for the item, only to find that it's not there. I know that the information about Act 3 does appear in the "Acquisition" section, but that part doesn't show up in the table on the page I just linked to. So IMO it needs to be in the notes. Sorry if I'm violating the wiki etiquette somehow, this is my first edit and I just wanted to make it accurate. :) -- (talk) 04:08, June 26, 2014 (UTC) : Hey, there is an "Act" column in that table but I restored the note to make it more clear. Cheers! 04:19, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Sorry My mistake, miss read the edit as something else Supergodzilla118 (talk) Supergodzilla118 18:01, July 9, 2014 (UTC) :No worries, I probably should've renamed the template first. 18:02, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Dragon Age 2 romance page Hi I've tried making the page look like the other two but have had some trouble with the position of the images. Could you please work your magic on it? Thanks. Xsari (talk) 13:35, July 16, 2014 (GMT) : Actually don't worry, Margerard already fixed it :) Xsari (talk) 15:25, July 16, 2014 (GMT) Separator Are you sure it looks better like that? Especially since both rows are in the same group, for male and female Hawkes - and I don't think there's a need to separate female and male love interests like that either, if that's the logic behind it. I think it'd make sense if that separator wasn't there. -- 20:39, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Feel free to remove it. I thought that it wasn't clear which caption goes where but I guess it's not that confusing. 21:02, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Alright, just asked you in case you had another reason I couldn't think of on my own. -- 21:19, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Thank You! Thank you for the compliment on my Talk page! I feared I was getting a little carried away with adding all the pics, but I take a *lot* of combat screenshots. *blush* --Death by Cheese (talk) 20:50, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Harimann family Hi Autumn, hope you're well. I have a query for you. I was hoping to know how you got the Hariman Family crest image and knew it was for the hariman family. - 12:50, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Hey! I'm fine. The image is from packages\core\textures\highrescharacterartfp.erf\art\characters\heraldry\hld_lord_harimann.dds The description is from packages\core\data\2da.rim\heraldry.gda: ID 21, Label "Heraldry: Harimann Family", HeraldryFile "art\characters\heraldry\hld_lord_harimann.dds". 18:41, September 22, 2014 (UTC) ::Tremendous, I thought it would be from data mining DA2 or some such. Thanks Autumn. - 11:20, September 23, 2014 (UTC) Runes etc. overhaul Hi. I did put the notes for all those items before crafting for layout reasons. Crafting has that wide table that on my 1680x1050 glides beneath the infobox, so there's much place for the notes between … not good? Then I would revert that. You can see my forum thread for it. -- CompleCCity (talk) 18:43, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Well, I'm biased as everything fits on my monitors. The proper way to do it is to adjust tables for different widths but I don't have time for that. 19:01, September 22, 2014 (UTC) :Without the clear I do have the Crafting section line besides the infobox, then lots of empty space, then the table. I've looked into the guidelines but there's nothing mentioned that the Notes have to be at the bottom, and Crafting isn't mentioned at all (probably too special). Is it really that dramatic, when the Notes come before Crafting and there's 9 bytes more on the pages for the clear? -- CompleCCity (talk) 19:07, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Harlequin Hey Autumn, I was wondering if you could take a look at this article. I can't figure out why the ability link doesn't actually link to Twin Fangs. Thanks! - 07:59, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Hey, Twin Fangs page was missing the link in the infobox, should be fixed now. 08:31, October 22, 2014 (UTC) :tremendous, thanks autumn, you're the best. - 08:34, October 22, 2014 (UTC) ::Hey while we're on the subject, is there a way to get specialization to show up on the creature transformer box? - 08:42, October 22, 2014 (UTC) This can be done by editing Template:CreatureTransformer (add "|specialization= }") and Template:CreatureInfoBox (add " }}}"). 09:00, October 22, 2014 (UTC) ::Ok great, I think I added it correctly. I couldn't possibly further impose to ask you to double check I did it correctly could I? - 09:04, October 22, 2014 (UTC) I fixed it. 09:07, October 22, 2014 (UTC) :Autumn, you are a blessing from the Maker himself. I shudder to think of what we would do without you. - 09:09, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Possessed Templar Ok now I am getting the same problem with the Possessed Templar. Can you please explain to me what I am doing wrong Autumn? - 09:16, October 22, 2014 (UTC) "Circle Tower - [[Great Hall" should be "Circle Tower - Great Hall". By the way, it is better to use CreatureTransformer instead of using CreatureInfoBox directly. Transformer template allows stuff like " ". 09:25, October 22, 2014 (UTC) I thought the infobox was the creature transformer? Sorry autumn, I'm rather confused here. - 09:27, October 22, 2014 (UTC) The transformer acts as a switch between one of several other templates. InfoBox is usually the default one. IconMini is commonly used, and there are others. 09:39, October 22, 2014 (UTC) :I see. I should really learn this stuff for myself. Well thanks for all your help autumn. You don't know a good guide for this sort of stuff as it relates to the wiki do you? - 09:46, October 22, 2014 (UTC) I'd recommend reading http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Template and other wikipedia guides. 10:04, October 22, 2014 (UTC) ::Got it, I'll check it out. Thanks again Autumn. - 10:07, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Editing Problem Ok now I am getting a new problem, where for some reason no matter what I edit, I am getting a separate "}" just appearing at the top of the page. I think it might be related to the templates? - 10:32, October 22, 2014 (UTC) My mistake, fixed now. 10:36, October 22, 2014 (UTC) :Tremendous, thanks Autumn. - 10:37, October 22, 2014 (UTC) ::Ok now I've found another one, the gift section on Dog for the Stick just shows a full stop instead of the said descryption. P.S Also sorry to stop spamming your talk page. - 16:48, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Fixed. It was trying to show empty notes and failing. 18:52, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Image Display Hello Autumn. Sorry to bother you again, but I was hoping you could help me with a small problem. I am trying to get the new image I uploaded for Claudio to display at a larger size but I can't seem to get it to work. As you can see if you check the image, the image itself is a fair bit larger than that. If you could correct it and tell me what I am doing wrong, I would be very grateful. - 16:42, October 23, 2014 (UTC) Infobox image width is limited to 270px by Template:InfoBoxImage, and even though it can be changed, I don't think it's a good idea to have infoboxes of varying width. It's better to crop the image. 07:51, October 24, 2014 (UTC) :That is what I feared. I'll try to find another image then. - 09:20, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Specializations (Dragon Age II) Hey Autumn. I was wondering, do you think you could tart up the companion specializations on the Specializations (Dragon Age II) article please? Maybe dress them up so they look like the Hawke specific specializations. Or maybe split the Hawke and Companion specializations into separate tables? (I mean that aesthetically not a liter coding table). Perhaps something like the Initial statistics, Talent trees section? - 15:52, October 25, 2014 (UTC) What do you think about User:Mostlyautumn/Sandbox? 09:22, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Yeha looks good, could we make it bigger though? So the icons are about the size of the hawke specific specializations? - 09:24, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Updated User:Mostlyautumn/Sandbox. 09:34, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Much better, looks great autumn. - 09:35, October 26, 2014 (UTC) I've copied it to the page. 09:46, October 26, 2014 (UTC) ::Looks great! Thanks Autumn! You're the best. Oh while I have you, do png. or jpeg. images look better on the wiki? - 09:47, October 26, 2014 (UTC) PNG images look better since they use lossless compression, JPEG images often have compression artefacts. 09:51, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Ok I shall bear that in mind for the future. - 10:03, October 26, 2014 (UTC) ID codes for DA2 DLC Hey, Mostlyautumn! Several months ago you got me a list of all of the item id codes for the Legacy DLC. I was wondering if you have a way of obtaining them for all of the other DA2 DLC? Specifically, Mark of the Assassin, The Exiled Prince, The Black Emporium (DLC), and all of the class item packs and promotional items. Basically everything here. I know it's a tall order, so any help at all would be appreciated. -- 00:17, October 28, 2014 (UTC) : Scratch that, the list in your sandbox has all of that. Sorry! -- 02:30, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Dragon Age Keep Hey Autumn. They're talking about reformatting all the choices they've written up on the Keep article. They've proposed a model using a table but the proposed model looks a bit cluttered, at least in my humble opinion. I know you're good with this sort of stuff, I was wondering if you wanted to chime in with any suggestions on how to format it? - 14:27, October 30, 2014 (UTC) Requests Hey, I was told you could help me with something that, being manually done, would get pretty tedious after some time. I'd like the images from the Keep without all the text and stuff on it to have a selection, from which we could pick some and put it on the Keep's article. Taking screenshots wouldn't be a good idea if we wan't just the pictures. Inspecting elements and saving pictures like that works, but that can be quite a chore. If you could do some spidering and get all the images quickly and either send it to me or upload whatever you have then notify me of it, I'd greatly appreciate it. And since I finally found some time, could you take a look at this conversation, as well as the original page itself? I liked your ideas on this forum discussion, and they look a lot more professional than different kind of colors. As far as I can tell, there was no majority on either side, so I think a change like that (especially after talking to some others like Tierrie) could be safely done. So do you think you could make a few identifiers that look subtle but clear enough, like the one you suggested on that forum? -- 18:05, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Additional request This "just" came in, if you could please look at this. Do you have any idea how this could look even better? I know now I have three requests here right now, so it's okay if you would rather not do this one or even the first one (since I can manually save the images after all). -- 01:46, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Legacy and MoTA Files Hi, mostlyautumn. I was wondering how you were able to extract the item IDs for Mark of the Assassin and Legacy. Earlier I tried using PyGFF (with fnvdump already imported), but I still get gibberish file names for the DLC. Is there a different file name list I need to import for the DLC? Thank you so much for your help, and sorry to bother you. You're quite popular around here. :) --Death by Cheese (talk) 00:45, November 9, 2014 (UTC)